Be Ridden of the Forbidden
by PirateGovernmentConspiracy
Summary: What happens when Booth acts as Bones' bodyguard in Guatemala? Will the close proximity change anything between them?
1. Chapter 1

BE RIDDEN OF THE FORBIDDEN

Chapter 1

They had been doing paperwork for hours. They had just finished a case, and they had to get everything in order. Booth looked at his watch. They had been working since 5 pm and it was 10 pm now. Booth looked towards Brennan who was sitting next to him on the couch in her office. He eyes were droopy and her hand moved slowly as she filled out the paperwork.

She felt his eyes on her. When she looked up, he was staring at her with those chocolate brown eyes and his don't-deny-it-your-tired smile on.

"You look tired. Do want to go home?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. I'll close my eyes for a minute and I'll feel as good as restored." She replied, closing her eyes.

"It's as good as new, Bones. As good as new, not restored." He said, chuckling.

"Whatever," she said.

Within a few minutes she was fast asleep, her head on his shoulder. He didn't want to wake her up. She looked so cute when she was sleeping. She looked so content.

He was starting to get tired. He figured that he would rest for a few minutes, do a little more paperwork, take Bones home, and then go home himself. He shut his eyes and relaxed into the couch. Brennan curled closer to him. Booth looked to see if she was awake, but her eyes were still closed. She had unconsciously cuddled with him. What would Sweets say if he got a hold of that? He would have a field day! He definitely couldn't have Sweets analyzing this night, so he hoped that Brennan wouldn't remember what she had done in her sleep.

He settled back down into the couch. It was a little cold so he grabbed the blanket off of the back of the couch. He reached his arm around her back, trying not to wake her. He draped the blanket over both of them. He suddenly found himself realizing how it looked. Brennan was in his arms with her head on his shoulder, asleep.

The sleeping Brennan curled closer into his body. There was no way now that he could remove his arm without waking her. He decided that he would rest his eyes for a minute, do a little more paperwork, then wake her up and go home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"They're sooo cute!"

"Angie, get your camera!" Hodgens ordered Angela.

"No, I'll just use my phone," she replied.

"They'd kill us if we sent that picture around," Hodgens pondered.

"We'd being dying for a good cause," Angela retorted.

"Why are we dying?" Cam asked sounding quite concerned.

Hodgens and Angela both nodded towards the pair fast asleep in Brennan's office.

Cam just stood gawking.

"What do we do? We can't just walk in there," Angela considered.

"Why not?" Angela slapped Hodgens on the shoulder when he said that.

"I have an idea," Cam said with a sly grin on her face.

Booth nearly jumped straight from the couch when he heard the disrupting trill of his phone. Brennan snapped awake either from the ringing of Booth's phone or the man jumping up from underneath her, she wasn't sure. Booth reached for his phone, which was sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. Brennan slid his lap and sat awkwardly next to him.

"Booth." Booth said sleepily into the phone.

"Yeah, Booth, its Cam. I was wondering when you were going to wake up. I know you love spending your time with Dr. Brennan, but you still have to go to work in the morning. By work, I mean the FBI, not Dr. Brennan's office."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Booth stammered, trying to find a rebuttal, but nothing entered his mind.

"Remember, people, security cameras, security cameras."

Those were the last words that came out of Cam's mouth before she hung up.

Booth and Brennan sat in an awkward silence until Booth spoke.

"I'm gonna go home and change before I head to work. I'll see you later. Lunch?" Booth proposed as he left his office.

"Sure," Brennan replied.

"Great. I'll pick you up at noon. Remember, we are seeing Sweets at 4, today."

"Ugh, I really don't feel like getting lectured by a twelve-year-old today," Brennan complained.

"See you later, Bones," Booth said, giving her his famous charm smile.

Brennan just glared at him as he left her office, but once he was out of sight, she laughed at him. Why did he have to be so charming, and handsome, and perfect? She stopped herself before she convinced herself of something she wasn't ready to admit. She returned to the platform and began studying her latest set of remains from limbo. Her mind began to wander to thoughts other than her job. Her mind brought her back to last night. She hadn't slept that well in years. She loved the feeling of being in Booth's arms. It just felt so natural. Stop! She needed to focus. She had to get her mind off of Booth, but every time she tried to focus on something else, her thoughts came right back to him. He was always there in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you liked the first 2 chapters. This is my first story, so feel free to give me suggestions. I love reviews. They make my day, so please review. Enjoy!!**

Chapter 3

The morning seemed to creep along so slowly. He laughed. Bones would say that time could not creep. It only passed. He always loved her literal remarks. That was one of the million things he loved about her. She was just perfect, although others would say otherwise. He saw what was really behind her walls of reason and thought that she had built around herself.

What time was it? Only 11. He had one more hour of work before he could go find Bones. What was he doing? He was a man. He could survive 3 hours away from his partner. It was just so hard. His life was complete when she was around.

"Booth."

Hacker interrupted Booth.

"Yes, sir," Booth replied.

"I have a proposition for you. I don't know if Dr. Brennan knows, but she has been invited by the Guatemalan go and assist in the recovery of an ancient Aztec site found recently," Hacker explained.

"How does this affect me?" Booth asked, obviously confused.

"The FBI has requested you to accompany her." Hacker explained.

"Oh, sure. I'll do it. When do we leave?"

"The day after tomorrow," stated Hacker.

"The day after tomorrow? Were you planning on telling us any time soon?" Booth said sarcastically.

"I assume you will be the one to inform Dr. Brennan if she isn't already aware."

"Yes, sir," Booth replied.

Booth attempted to keep a straight face for the duration of his conversation with Hacker, but when he left the room, Booth gave up. He let the huge grin that was begging to appear on his face appear. He couldn't believe it! He was getting to spend 4 weeks in Central America with Bones! It would just be the two of them with no squint squad or ogling boss. He desperately hoped that Bones would feel somewhat similarly about the situation. He looked at the clock. It was 11:45, time to pick up Bones. He jumped from the paperwork that he had been working on, grabbed his keys, and headed for the SUV.

The drive to the Jeffersonian was peaceful with little traffic, but Booth was too distracted to notice. His mind was still set on a mental image of Bones and him in the tropics. Hopefully he could drag her away from her work so that she could at least have a little fun. Maybe they could get some quality beach time. Bones in a bikini. He stopped himself. He was a good catholic boy. He tried to keep his thoughts righteous.

He walked through the door of the Jeffersonian. He nodded towards the guards that he had come to know so well. He immediately saw his Bones. She was, as usual, leaning over a set of remains, inspecting them carefully. Her eyes were squinted, and she seemed so focused. Booth just stared at her and watched. She looked s adorable. Before he could come back to reality by himself, Angela waked by and greeted him.

"Hey, Agent Hot-Stuff quit drooling. She'd murder you if she saw your longing face and that tongue hanging out of your mouth. And trust me, she of all people could get away with it," Angela always tried to play matchmaker for Booth and Brennan, but in the end, they would have to sort it out for themselves.

"Hey, Ange."

Booth walked up the stairs of the platform. Bones didn't even look up or notice him until he snuck his hand around her shoulder. She jumped at his touch, but when she saw who it was, she immediately relaxed.

"You ready to go?" Brennan greeted him.

"Yeah, common," He said as she ran back from her office with her coat.

They headed toward the diner in the SUV.

"So, do you know about our trip to Guatemala?" Booth asked.

"I know about mine, but not ours," she said, sounding quite confused.

"Yeah, I'm going with you. Here, read," he said, handing her the information on the trip that Hacker had given him. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Brennan read. Booth had to try so hard to keep his focus on the road. He was so tempted to just stare at her. She always looked so beautiful.

"Wait. Why are you going with me? And why do you have to be with me at all times?" Brennan whined.

"Because I'm your body guard, so I have to guard you at all times."

"This is insane. Why would someone believe that I couldn't take care of myself?" Brennan growled, "This is just going to feed your ego and alpha-male tendencies. This is just you attempting to protect the female in order to prove your worthiness as a potential mate. It is an anthropological instinct."

"Okay, Bones, I get it. I'm protecting you for some anthropological reason," Booth chuckled.

They sat in silence as Brennan finished reading. She stopped suddenly when she glanced over the hotel reservations.

"Wait! We are sharing a room?" Brennan said, completely appalled.

"Umm, yeah, we are," Booth said plainly, "I am supposed to be with you at all times, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess." Brennan murmured as they walked into to the diner and occupied their usual booth. They ate lunch fairly slowly. They always did. Neither would admit why, but they both secretly knew that it was because they wanted to spend more time together. Booth finished his pie as Brennan looked at him, disgusted. Booth offered her a bite of his pie. She squirmed in her seat. The thought of baked fruit just made her stomach feel uneasy.

"Common, just try it, Bones," Booth pleaded, pushing the fork further towards her mouth.

"Why? Why do you always insist on me eating pie?" Brennan said, trying to change the subject.

"Just try it Bones, please. You'll either love it, or you'll hate it and I will stop bothering you about it."

"Ok," Brennan said timidly.

Booth pushed the fork closer to her mouth. Brennan ate the desert off of the fork. Booth pulled out the fork slowly. He could not keep his mind from thinking of how intimate it must've seemed. Brennan chewed slowly, not showing satisfaction, but not protesting.

"It's not too bad, but I still don't like the idea of baked fruit. It isn't great though," Brennan stated after finishing her bite. Booth grinned, having a feeling of victory.

They finished their meals and paid. After they paid, Booth drove Brennan back to the lab. He walked in with her, since he was, after all, a gentleman. They walked into her office. They talked for a few minutes about the case, and then Booth left. He told her that he would pick her up to go to Sweets. Booth always hated leaving her, but he only had to wait 3 hours until he would see her again. Of course, he wouldn't get any work done in the mean time. All he ever did when she wasn't around was think about her, and what they could be….

**I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. PLEASE review!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews, but, remember, the more reviews I get the happier I am. The happier I am, the more I write, so press the review button and make my day. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"Ange, I need your help," Brennan said as she walked into Angela's office.

"Sure, sweetie, whatever you need," Angela said looking concerned, yet very mischievous. Brennan continued to pace the length of her office.

"I have a huge crisis!" Brennan said urgently.

Angela thought for a moment. Nothing could get her best friend this wound up. Her suspicions were confirmed. She had good evidence. Now came the confrontation.

"Oh my god," Angela nearly squealed, "You slept with Booth!"

"Whoa, whoa, no," Brennan said, sounding very defensive, yet honest, "I am going to Guatemala with him. He is my bodyguard, and he always has to be with me, and we have to share a hotel room, and-and-and," Brennan stammered, looking completely overwhelmed.

"Sweetie, calm down. It's all going to be ok. Well, no it's not. It is going to be WAY better than ok. You are going on vacation with a"

"We are going on official business," Brennan interrupted.

"Oh, well, I was saying. You are going on vacation with a really hot FBI Agent who is totally in love with you, and you are totally in love with him. I don't see a problem."

"I do! I don't have any clothes!" Brennan whimpered.

"Well, sweetie, you probably aren't going to need ANY clothes, but just in case, we will take the day off tomorrow and go shopping. I don't care if you say that you need to work. We are going shopping and getting you some clothes that will make Booth's tongue roll right out of his mouth."

"I don't know what that means," Brenna said, trying to sound confused, but truthfully, she really did know exactly what it meant.

"Oh yes you do, sweetie," Angela stated, raising her eyebrows as she said it.

"Bones, you ready?" Booth urged, glancing down at his watch.

"Oh, yeah. Let me get my coat."

They drove in peaceful conversation, catching sweet glances from the other every few minutes. Booth just found her so irresistible. He always got lost in those deep blue eyes. He wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss her, but sadly, that wasn't an option. She did not share the same feeling he had for he, or at least she didn't show them. He hoped that she was just hiding them, and that he wasn't going to be alone for the rest of his life. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She was perfect in every way, and he wanted her all to himself.

After their appointment with Sweets, which took a while, since they had to discuss their trip, they went to the diner to have dinner. Booth sat next to Brennan. He sat very closely, but Brennan didn't mind. In fact, she admitted to herself that she enjoyed the close proximity.

"Do want to watch a movie?" Brennan asked innocently as they were leaving the diner.

"Sure, Bones, but I get to choose," Booth replied, chuckling and give her a loving and caring smile.

"Fair enough," Brennan said, giving him a smile that was purely joyful, loving, and caring.

They stared into each other's eyes, smiling at each other. Then, they broke out into laughter. Booth wrapped his hand around her shoulder and pulled into his side. She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked to the car. She tried to wiggle away when they got to the car, but he just gripped her tighter.

"Mine," he said as she turned to look at him, pleading.

"Booth, slavery is illegal, and has been for quite some time. You should have adjusted by now. If you are having problems accepting change than you should consult Sweet," Brennan babbled.

"That's my Bones," Booth chuckled, smiling to himself.

"Booth, again with the slavery."

Booth just smiled to himself, turning on the car.

"Booth, what is it?" Brennan asked, looking puzzled.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" Booth asked, laughing.

"I don't know, I thought you were choosing, and you're changing the subject."

"You're such a smart little Bones," Booth commented.

"I know I'm smart, and I'm not little," Brennan retorted.

"Yeah, I know, Bones. You're as smart as a whip."

"I don't know what that means, and it doesn't make sense."

"It's a saying, Bones," Booth chuckled.

"I don't understand. I don't like not understanding," she whimpered.

"You're a genius. I'm sure you can figure it out. Give it a try," Booth encouraged.

"A whip doesn't have intelligence, but ok. Does it mean clever, because a whip is abusive and abusers are clever?"

"What the hell, Bones! How did you come to that conclusion?" Booth said, appalled.

"Is it right?" Brennan asked in a childish tone.

"Yeah, Bones, you got it," he chuckled, knowing she would never find out that her was lying.

"Oh, really", she said happily, then she looked at his humored face, "No it's not, you were kidding. Why did you say it was right when it was wrong?"

"Because I hate to see you unhappy. I like to make you happy."

They looked into each other's eyes, and had one of THOSE moments. They both secretly knew how happy they were. They would never admit it to each other, but they wanted to feel that happy for the rest of their lives.

"Common, Bones, let's watch that movie. How 'bout something scary?" Booth proposed.

"Ok, whatever you like," Brennan replied.

"All right, my Bones," he replied, looking into her eyes and giving her a humor-filled smile.

They walked up to her apartment. Brennan opened the door, and they entered. Brennan turned on the lights and dropped her bag by the door. He walked to her TV, which had been given to her by her publicist. He flipped through the movies that were in a stack on the shelf in the living room. He had insisted on keeping some movies at her apartment just in case she needed some entertainment. She went to the kitchen and got them each a beer. She came back to the couch where he was setting up the DVD. He turned to look at her standing in front of the couch.

"I don't see how women can stand wearing uncomfortable clothes and shoes all day," he commented.

"Neither do I," she replied.

"Well, you're the genius, go change," he said chuckling.

**I hope you liked it! PLEASE review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the great reviews. I hope to see more. I'm sorry if I don't post every day this week, because I am at a swim meet. Enjoy! **

Chapter 5

Brennan returned in shorts and a t-shirt. Booth tried to keep his eyes off of her practically bare body. He knew she would notice if he gave her the once-over, so he had to resist the temptation.

"These are yours," Brennan said, handing a pair of sweatpants and an FBI t-shirt to him.

"Oh, right, thanks."

"I'll go make popcorn while you change," Brennan called to him as he walked into the bathroom.

She couldn't help but think about how Booth had reacted as she came out in short shorts and a t-shirt. Most of all, she couldn't wait to see Booth when he was not in a suit.

She continued to make that popcorn. She had just set the bowl on the coffee table by the couch when Booth walked out in the sweats. Brennan could see just how toned his muscles were and how in-shape he was.

"Good thinking, Bones, popcorn."

He pressed the play button and settled next her on the couch. She placed the bowl of popcorn in between them on top of their legs, which were touching. The movie started and as the plot revealed itself, they leaned further into each other. When the popcorn was gone, the movie was starting to get scary. Booth leaned forward to place the bowl on the table, but he felt Brennan's hand on his, pulling his back toward her. He turned back to look at her. She looked completely horrified, and she was shivering. Booth began to get up, but she protested.

"Stay, Booth, they're going to eat me."

"It's ok, Bones, I'm just getting a blanket, and this is purely fiction. Are you sure you don't want to watch something different?"

"No, we can watch this."

Booth returned to the couch. She grabbed his hand and pulled down onto the couch, practically on top of her. Booth laughed at her, and wrapped the blanket around the tow of them. She jumped from fright from the movie. Booth wrapped his arms around her and pulled her so that she was pretty much laying on him. The last 15 minutes of the movie were peaceful and calm. Brennan finally relaxed in Booth's arms. She laid her head back onto his chest, and soon enough she was asleep.

When the movie ended, Booth realized that he should go home. He gave her a kiss on the forehead, and wiggled out from under her. She stirred.

"With you stay here with me, please," Brennan pleaded.

"I promise, the zombies wont get you," Booth reassured her.

"Please, I want you to stay."

"Alright," he agreed.

He sat behind her on the couch and lay down. He pulled her to lie down in front of him. They lay on their sides, her back against his chest, and his hand around her stomach. The blanket was draped over their bodies. They drifted into a deep sleep.

**Please press that little review button. I would make my day!**


End file.
